Alternating current generators for use in electrical power generating facilities comprise one or more stator coils surrounding a generally cylindrical-shaped rotor assembly attached to a rotating shaft. The rotor assembly comprises a plurality of electrical conductors arranged into a coil about the shaft. Excitation of the rotor coil by an electrical current creates a magnetic field about the rotor assembly. A prime mover such as a steam or gas turbine engine connected to the rotor shaft causes the rotor assembly and the surrounding magnetic field to rotate within the stator assembly, inducing an alternating current to flow in the stationary stator coils. The power thus generated is distributed to consumers connected to a corresponding transmission and distribution network.
Manufacturers of large rotating electrical machines such as alternating current generators for production of electrical power produce such equipment in various capacities and physical sizes. The rotor assemblies of these machines conventionally comprise a plurality of electrical conductors made of substantially straight and flat copper straps that are insulated on at least one side. Because rotor assemblies are produced in a plurality of physical sizes for use in the various capacity machines, rotor conductors having various predetermined lengths, widths and thicknesses are utilized. For example, rotor conductors for use in alternating current generators for utility applications may be fabricated from copper straps having thicknesses within a range of from about 0.1 inch to about 0.5 inch, widths within a range of from about 0.8 inch to about 2.0 inches and lengths within a range of from about 10 feet to about 30 feet.
Because the rotating machines are themselves produced in low volume, often one at a time, the rotor conductors are typically produced in small lot sizes. These small lots are often fabricated largely by hand in labor intensive batch processing operations resulting in inefficient use of labor and facilities. For example, application of the insulation to the copper straps by hand often results in costly repeated handling of work pieces and makes inefficient use of the limited space in the manufacturing facility due to the length of the conductors.